Silent Night, Starry Night
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Cette nuit était censée se dérouler tranquillement, toute la compagnie autour d'un bon feu et d'un bon repas. Mais, ça, c'était avant le feu et avant qu'Azog n'intervienne et ne s'en prenne à Fili.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu cette idée de fic à trois heures du matin en parcourant le net à la recherche d'un peu de distraction. Force est de constater que j'en ai trouvé.

Comme pour toutes mes fics sur les descendants de Durin, cela n'a pas été écrit en Durincest MAIS vous pouvez y voir ce que vous voulez, pre-slash, je m'en fiche, vous vous faites _votre_ interprétation.

Cette fic sera en trois parties, toutes les trois bien définies dans ma tête. Donc ça devrait aller assez vite. Et j'ai pas de bêta pour cette fic. Désolée.

Voilà, voilà, c'est à peu près tout.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

La journée avait été longue pour la compagnie de Thorin, tout comme la précédente. Longue et épuisante, et Bilbo craignait que chaque jour qu'il passerait en présence des nains ressembleraient à ces deux là. Le hobbit était assis près du feu, observant les flammes d'un air vide, comme hypnotisé par celles-ci. A quelques pas de là, Fili l'observait d'un air amusé, tout en bourrant sa pipe de tabac. Son frère le rejoignit alors qu'il l'allumait, et s'assit à ses côtés:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, mon frère?

- Le hobbit, dit-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête. Il semble épuisé alors que nous n'en sommes qu'au début de notre voyage. Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Erebor.

Kili haussa les sourcils puis sourit à son tour:

- Les semi-hommes ne sont pas vraiment habitués aux voyages, il semblerait. Te souviens-tu de ce hobbit qui était une fois arrivé à Ered Luin?

- Oui, j'ai bien cru que plus jamais il n'allait se réveiller.

Fili tendit sa pipe vers Kili pour lui en proposer une bouffée, mais celui-ci refusa d'un geste de la main avant de dire, plus gravement:

- Crois-tu que nous parviendrons jusqu'à Erebor? Nous tous, je veux dire...

- Bien sûr! Non seulement nous y parviendrons, mais nous tuerons ce dragon et récupéreront ce qui appartient de droit à notre lignée. En doutes-tu?

Kili haussa les épaules puis soupira:

- Je ne sais pas... C'est un voyage dangereux. La distance à parcourir me semble immense, et le dragon...

Fili lui jeta un regard moqueur et dit en soufflant la fumée de sa pipe:

- Il semblerait que tu sois aussi inadapté aux aventures que notre ami le hobbit...

Son jeune frère lui donna un coup de coude, faussement outré, et ricana:

- L'aventure coule dans notre sang. Seule la bière et l'insouciance coule dans celui de Bilbo Bessac.

Les pas de Thorin, qui s'avançait vers eux, leur firent tourner les yeux. Leur oncle leur sourit affectueusement et leur tendit les bols de ragoût qu'il tenait:

- Prenez des forces. Vous prendrez le premier tour de garde, cette nuit.

Les frères hochèrent la tête et Fili se redressa pour attraper les plats. Thorin les salua silencieusement et retourna près du feu. Kili récupéra sa portion et saisit un petit sac qu'il tenait à sa ceinture. Fili, qui avait éteint sa pipe et saisi sa cuillère d'un air affamé, arrêta son geste et l'observa faire. Le jeune nain défit les liens de la petite bourse et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une poignée de petits champignons longs et blancs, au chapeau bien rond et légèrement orangé. Fili haussa un sourcil:

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est?

- J'ai trouvé ces champignons sur notre route, dit-il en en émiettant six dans son ragoût avant de mélanger le tout de bon coeur. J'en ai goûté un morceau en chemin. Non seulement ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais ils sont assez forts pour couvrir la cuisine de Bofur.

Fili grimaça:

- Bofur n'est pas si mauvais cuisinier que cela. Et je ne fais guère confiance aux champignons... Certains sont très dangereux, Kili.

- Je ne risque rien. Et je ne t'en propose pas, de toute façon.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils en le regardant goûter son plat et faire la moue avant de rajouter deux champignons de plus. Il le regarda fixement manger ses premières bouchées puis, quand il fut certain que celui-ci n'allait pas mourir empoisonné, il tourna les yeux sur son propre ragoût.

Le repas fut ingéré en peu de temps et, une fois que cela fut fait, Fili quitta la compagnie de son frère pour rejoindre Balin, avec qui il entama une discussion joyeusement animée, alors que Kili avait sorti couteau et pipe afin d'ajouter quelques gravures au bois de celle-ci. Après quelques minutes, le jeune nain sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter de ses reins jusqu'à la base de son crâne. Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour jeter un oeil au feu autour duquel ils étaient réunis. Celui ci brûlait doucement, le bois craquant de temps à autre. Son frère, assis près de Balin, capta son regard par-dessus les flammes et lui jeta un sourire complice, que Kili lui rendit, avant de reprendre sa conversation.

Kili secoua la tête doucement puis posa sa pipe pour retirer son lourd manteau de cuir et ne garder que sa tunique. Il soupira d'aise en sentant l'air frais de la nuit glisser sous le tissu léger couvrant son dos et reprit sa pipe pour continuer son ouvrage. Mais, bien vite, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer davantage, ses questions et ses inquiétudes sur leur quête reprenant bien vite leur droit. Il s'imagina le Dragon, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Comment des nains, aussi courageux soient-ils, pouvaient-ils tuer une créature de cette envergure. Sans compter que Smaug n'abandonnerait pas son or, _leur_ or, sans combattre. Ils avaient trop peu de chances de s'en sortir tous vivants.

Un violent étourdissement lui fit reposer sa pipe dans l'herbe et une sueur froide lui dévala l'échine alors que la panique se glissait dans ses veines. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et jeta un regard à ses compagnons. Tous discutaient joyeusement, sauf Bilbo qui somnolait, assis dans l'herbe, son dos contre un arbre. Aucun ne semblait plus inquiet que ça. Kili baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et essuya ses paumes humides sur ses cuisses. Son coeur battait trop fort, et trop vite. Il tenta de faire descendre la boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge, mais celle-ci était bien trop nouée pour que cela fonctionne.

Un sourd bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles, comme si un essaim d'abeilles entier voletait autour de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et retint un hoquet de surprise. Le feu avait triplé de volume, ses flammes s'étendant rageusement hors du foyer qu'ils avaient créé grâce à de grosses pierres. Il s'étendait vers ses camarades, mais aucun ne fit un geste ni pour l'arrêter, ni pour l'éteindre complètement. Kili posa les yeux sur son frère, et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Il lui sembla sentir son coeur s'arrêter alors qu'il suivait des yeux l'orc blanc, Azog, celui dont Thorin leur avait conté les terribles méfaits, qui sortait des bois pour s'approcher de Fili. Il voulu hurler, leur dire de fuir ou de combattre, mais la terreur l'immobilisait, et aucun des autres ne fit un geste.

L'orc le regarda et lui envoya un sourire narquois avant de baisser les yeux sur Fili. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune nain et, une seconde après, il lui saisit la tête et la tourna violemment sur la droite, lui brisant les vertèbres et le tuant sur le coup. La terreur emplit le coeur de Kili alors que le corps de son frère s'effondrait au sol. Il se leva, sans faire attention à ses étourdissements, sans même songer à saisir son épée. Il courut vers l'orc en hurlant, traversa les flammes sans même sentir leur chaleur lui lécher les jambes et il se jeta sur le montre. Celui ci cria de surprise et tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse. Le jeune nain ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et enroula ses doigts autour de la gorge du monstre.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les autres nains réagirent. Mais pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Il sentit les mains de Dwalin lui saisir les épaules et le tirer en arrière, sans parvenir à l'éloigner d'Azog. La voix de Balin se fit pressante à ses oreilles, couvrant à peine le bourdonnement omniprésent:

- Kili! Kili, laisse le partir!

Mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir. Ce monstre venait de tuer son frère. Il le vit tenter de se défendre vainement, ses mains agrippant les avant-bras du jeune nain, tentant de les éloigner de sa gorge, jusqu'à se qu'il cesse de lutter, ses yeux commençant à rouler dans leur orbites. Kili serra un peu plus fort, l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut violemment tiré vers l'arrière. Il lâcha la gorge d'Azog et regarda Balin, Bofur et Bilbo se ruer vers le monstre, vérifier qu'il allait bien et l'aider à se relever, alors que Dwalin, Bofur et Gloín le retenait loin de l'orc. Le jeune nain rugit, luttant contre ses compagnons:

- Tuez le! Tuez le! Il a tué Fili!

Azog porta une main à sa gorge, s'appuyant sur Bofur pour garder son équilibre et dit d'une voix sifflante:

- Je n'ai pas tué Fili!

Kili se redressa, poussant violemment ses compagnons et se tourna vers le corps de son frère. Celui-ci avait disparu. Le jeune nain s'agita et tourna en rond:

- Il était là! Je l'ai vu! Il lui a brisé le cou et il l'a laissé là!

Azog amorça un pas vers lui, les mains légèrement levées:

- Kili...

Le nain fit un bond en arrière, vers son épée, mais Dori anticipa ses mouvements et saisit la lame pour la maintenir hors de sa portée. Kili lui jeta un regard noir:

- Pourquoi le protégez vous?! Il a tué mon frère!

Il esquiva Dwalin, qui tentait de l'immobiliser, et courut de l'autre côté du feu, qui brûlait avec plus d'ardeur que jamais, pour attraper arc et carquois mais, là encore, on les lui prit avant qu'il ne les atteigne. Il leva les yeux, la haine guidant ses pensées et ses actions, et son regard croisa celui inquiet de Fili. Kili s'immobilisa et secoua la tête.

- Kili...

- Non... _NON!_ Azog t'a tué! Il t'a tué, tu n'es pas réel! Tu es mort!

- Kili, je ne suis pas mort... Azog n'est pas...

- _TAIS-TOI!_

Il poussa violemment son hallucination contre l'arbre, et celle-ci grogna de surprise et de douleur. Kili en profita pour récupérer ses armes et, d'une main tremblante, armer son arc. Il se tourna vers Azog, qui s'était approché de lui sournoisement, et le menaça de sa flèche. Rien ne l'empêchait de tirer, l'orc n'avait plus rien à négocier, maintenant qu'il avait tué Fili. Ou plutôt, rien ne l'aurait empêcher de tirer si la moitié de la compagnie ne s'était pas interposée entre lui et le monstre. Kili fronça les sourcils, baissant très légèrement la pointe de sa flèche pour croiser le regard de Dwalin:

- Pourquoi le protégez vous?! Il a tué Fili!

- Kili, dit une voix derrière lui, ressemblant à celle de son frère. Thorin ne m'a rien fait. Kili, baisse ton arme.

Le jeune nain l'ignora, après tout, il n'était pas réel, et continua, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Dwalin:

- Vous êtes de son côté, c'est ça?!

- On voudrait juste éviter que quelqu'un soit blessé, gamin, dit Dwalin d'une voix grave.

- Vous allez me trahir et me donner à ce monstre, c'est ça?! Pour qu'il me tue comme il a tué Fili?! Pour qu'il m'achève comme un chien?!

Sa voix partait dans les aigus, et il avait parfaitement conscience que ses cris sonnaient hystériques. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage, parce que ses _amis_ défendaient Azog, parce que Fili était mort, parce que le feu s'étendait et parce que, par Durin, les arbres commençaient à _bouger_. Kili sentit sa panique s'accroître un peu plus et il lâcha son arc, qui tomba silencieusement sur l'herbe. Ori se précipita pour récupérer l'arme et l'éloigner le plus possible de Kili. Mais celui-ci n'en avait plus rien à faire. Les arbres se rapprochaient du jeune nain, comme si eux aussi en avaient après lui.

Kili s'accroupit au sol et se cacha la tête de ses bras, pour se protéger du bois qui avait subitement prit vie, et du feu qui craquait de plus en plus fort, couvrant presque le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur lui, une sur son épaule et l'autre sur son genou, et la voix de Fili lui parvint une nouvelle fois:

- Kili... Ça va aller, tu ne risque rien...

Il posa ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma étroitement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce frère, invention de son esprit, ni entendre sa voix. Il voulait que Fili revienne, que tout aille bien, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais Fili était mort, il avait vu de ses yeux Azog lui briser le cou. Le corps de Kili fut secoué de tremblements et de sanglots alors qu'il ne retenait plus ses larmes, gémissant le nom de son frère et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Quand deux autres mains saisirent ses épaules, Kili se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et il croisa le regard inquiet de Thorin. Celui-ci ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait gifler son neveu, le serrer contre lui ou se contenter de le regarder. Aussi, Kili, manquant cruellement de compassion de la part de ses amis, souffla entre deux sanglots:

- Mon oncle...

Un éclair de soulagement traversa les yeux gris de Thorin et il se tourna sur sa droite pour hocher la tête, signe muet pour celui qui se trouvait là qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls. Les mains posées sur son épaule et son genou disparurent, ne le laissant qu'avec son oncle. Thorin baissa la voix, ne laissant passer qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres, et se rapprocha de son neveu:

- Tout va bien, Kili...

- Il a tué Fili, mon oncle.

- Fili va bien. Il va bien.

Kili secoua la tête avec véhémence:

- Non, je l'ai vu... Il... Il a... Oh, Thorin, Fili est...

- Calme toi, Kili. Calme toi... Ça va aller...

Il avait conscience que le reste de la compagnie, ainsi que le hobbit, les observaient de loin, de l'autre côté du feu qui s'étendait toujours. Kili laissa échapper un gémissement avant de souffler:

- Les arbres se rapprochent de moi, Thorin.

Le Roi sous la Montagne fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil autour d'eux, avant de se rapprocher de son neveu, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que le bleu nuit de sa tunique, légèrement éclairé par les flammes, et ses mèches noires qui tombaient sur son torse. Ses bras glissèrent autour des épaules tremblantes de Kili alors que celui-ci se laissait aller à poser son front contre son épaule.

- Ils veulent me tuer, mon oncle.

- Personne ne te veut de mal... Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Je suis là, Kili. Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal. Que ce soit l'orc blanc, nos amis, Fili ou même... les _arbres_. Je te protégerais.

Kili hocha doucement la tête et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la gorge de Thorin vibrer légèrement sous sa tempe alors que celui-ci commençait à fredonner un air rassurant, celui que Dís avait l'habitude de chanter à ses fils avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Le jeune nain laissa échapper un soupir lourd et tremblant, et son oncle le berça doucement, comme il l'avait fait après la mort de son père, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte enfin en un lieu plus reposant.

* * *

Ouuuuh pour une fois, je suis à peu près contente de moi.

A bientôt pour la seconde partie :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce chapitre (totalement inutile, mais chut) reprend les évènements du précédent, mais d'un point de vue différent._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Fili discutait avec Balin de la route qu'ils allaient suivre durant leur quête. Celui-ci ne cessait de ponctuer ses phrases de "si tout va bien", ce qui, en association avec les craintes que Kili avait exprimée auparavant, commençait à vaguement l'inquiéter. Malgré cela, Balin se faisait aussi rassurant que possible quant à la prie d'Erebor et leur lutte contre Smaug.

- Smaug est un dragon intelligent, je n'en doute pas, mais nous sommes accompagné d'un mage, et notre quête n'est pas sans espoir, jeune Fili.

Le jeune nain hocha la tête et tourna la tête pour poser les yeux sur les flammes devant lui. Par delà le feu, il intercepta le regard de Kili, qui lui sourit. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, un regard de frères, _leur_ regard, puis demanda en tournant de nouveau son attention sur Balin:

- Pensez vous que nous traverserons la forêt de Mirkwood?

- Je crains que cela ne soit inévitable...

Fili grimaça en secouant la tête. Il avait entendu d'horribles histoires sur les bois, et il n'était guère pressé de devoir y voyager. Il regarda le hobbit qui flirtait avec le sommeil, adossé à une souche, puis soupira:

- C'est une chose que j'aurais justement aimé éviter.

Le jeune nain sentit une forte main se poser sur son épaule, et la voix de Thorin lui parvint avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner:

- N'ai crainte, mon neveu. Ce n'est que quelques araignées et autres créatures plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres.

Fili n'était que trop peu habitué aux plaisanteries de son oncle, mais il reconnut parfaitement son ton moqueur. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela, il voulait passer cette soirée, probablement une des dernières soirées légères qu'ils auront à connaître avant Erebor, dans la bonne humeur. Fili eut un petit rire nerveux et tomba à la renverse, imitant la réaction que Bilbo avait eu à la lecture du Contrat, ce qui fit bien rire les autres membres de la compagnie, Gandalf compris.

En revanche, cela ne fit pas rire Kili. Celui-ci s'était levé d'un bond, attirant l'attention de son frère. Fii fronça les sourcils, remarquant le regard fièvreux de son cadet et il souffla:

- Kili...?

Celui-ci se mit à hurler et courut vers eux avant de se jeter sur Thorin. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse, Kili au-dessus de son oncle, serrant les mains autour de son cou. Thorin lui saisit les avant-bras, se débattant faiblement, de peur de blesser son neveu, et grogna:

- Kili. K...

Fili se redressa vivement et saisit le bras gauche de Kili, rapidement imité par Balin du côté droit.

- Kili! Kili, laisse le partir! s'exclama le nain à la barbe grise.

Mais il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de le lâcher. Fili s'aperçut que Thorin se débattait de moins en moins, ses paupières se refermant contre sa volonté. Il tira un peu plus fort sur le bras de son frère et leva la tête, désespéré. La moitié de la compagnie était sous le choc. Gandalf les regardait avec des yeux ronds et Fili le maudit intérieurement pour ne pas faire intervenir la magie qu'il disait si puissante. Dwalin vint à leur secours et, avec son aide, ils parvinrent à tirer violemment Kili en arrière, libérant Thorin de sa poigne. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas, alors que Balin, Bifur et Bilbo aidaient Thorin à reprendre ses esprits en même temps que son souffle. Kili éructa, en tentant de se défaire des mains de Dwalin et Fili:

- Tuez le! Tuez le! Il a tué Fili!

Fili fronça les sourcils et adoucit légèrement sa prise sur le bras de son frère...

- Kili...

- Je n'ai pas tué Fili! grogna Thorin, à bout de souffle, s'appuyant sur Bofur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Kili se dégagea violemment des mains de Dwalin et Fili et tourna sur lui-même, les yeux au sol, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, avant de s'exclamer, au bord de la panique, sinon déjà dedans:

- Il était là! Je l'ai vu! Il lui a brisé le cou et il l'a laissé là!

Thorin s'avança doucement vers lui, les mains levées en signe de paix:

- Kili...

Le jeune nain recula et Dori aperçut sa lame derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre de là. Il se jeta sur l'arme et s'en saisit avant que Kili n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. Fili remercia Aulë pour cela.

- Pourquoi le protégez vous?! Il a tué mon frère!

Il contourna Dwalin, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'arrêter et courut de l'autre côté du foyer, là où reposait son arc. Fili devina ses intentions et se montra plus rapide en saisissant son arc et son carquois avant lui. Kili leva les yeux sur lui et il put remarquer, par delà la hain qui les habitait, que ses pupilles étaient bien trop larges, même pour la faible luminosité du camp.

- Kili...

Son jeune frère secoua la tête, l'air désorienté, terrifié.

- Non... _NON! _Azog t'as tué! Il t'a tué, tu n'es pas réel! Tu es mort!

Azog... Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait attaqué Thorin. Il l'avait prit pour l'Orc Blanc.

- Kili, je ne suis pas mort... Azog n'est pas...

- _TAIS-TOI!_

Kili le poussa violemment contre l'arbre derrière lui, lui coupant le souffle et lui donnant une vive douleur dans les côtes. Sous le choc, il lâcha l'arc et le carquois qui tombèrent dans l'herbe fraiche. Il grimaça et ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, alors que Kili menaçait son oncle. Sept des treize nains, ainsi que Gandalf et Biblo, s'interposèrent et Ori rejoignit Fili pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci le rassura d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi le protégez vous?! répéta Kili. Il a tué Fili!

L'intéressé se redressa légèrement en grimaçant, ignorant la main qu'Ori posa dans son dos:

- Kili, Thorin ne m'a rien fait. Kili. Baisse ton arme.

Son frère ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde, et s'adressa à Dwalin:

- Vous êtes de son côté, c'est ça?!

- On voudrait éviter que quelqu'un soit blessé, gamin, dit sombrement le guerrier.

- Vous allez me trahir et me donner à ce monstre, c'est ça?! Pour qu'il me tue comme il a tué Fili?! Pour qu'il m'achève comme un chien?!

Fili se fichait de savoir ce que son frère avait exactement vu, ou pourquoi il l'avait vu. Il voulait simplement que tout cela prenne fin. La terreur dans la voix de Kili ne lui inspirait rien de bon, et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était serrer son jeune frère contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mais ily avait peu de chance que celui-ci ne le laisse l'approcher. Il put voir le regard de son frère parcourir nerveusement la forêt autour d'eux, sa respiration s'accélerer et ses membresse mettre à trembler. Il lâcha son arme, qu'Ori s'empressa de ramasser et d'emmener loin de lui, mais Kili ne réagit pas.

Il s'accroupit, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, des sanglots secouant ses épaules. Fili courut auprès de lui et posa ses mains sur lui:

- Kili... Ça va aller... Tu ne risque rien...

Le jeune nain boucha ses oreilles de ses paumes et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Il se balança doucement en gémissant et, si le coeur de Fili ne s'était pas brisé à cette vision, il le fut définitivement lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de son frère:

- Fili... Fili, non. Reviens, Fili...

Thorin s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit à son tour, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Fili. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de son neveu et celui-ci se risqua à lever les yeux sur lui. Fili se raidit, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part de son frère, mais celui-ci souffla, visiblement à bout de forces:

- Mon oncle.

Fili soupira de soulagement en même temps que Thorin, et celui-ci lui donna un bref signe de tête. Après un regard hésitant à son frère, il se recula et laissa son oncle tenter de le rassurer, restant assez proche d'eux. Thorin se rapprocha de son neveu et souffla:

- Tout va bien, Kili...

- Il a tué Fili, mon oncle.

Thorin jeta un oeil à son ainé, l'air désemparé, avant de rassurer Kili:

- Fili va bien... Il va bien.

Le jeune nain secoua la tête, fermant les yeux:

- Non, je l'ai vu... Il... Il a... Oh, Thorin, Fili est...

Le Prince Nain remarqua la grimace de Fili avant que celui-ci ne se détourne, ne pouvant en entendre davantage. Kili gémit doucement et murmura:

- Les arbres se rapprochent de moi, Thorin.

Celui-ci regarda autour d'eux et, ne voyant rien, il se laissa tomber assis dans l'herbe et prit Kili contre lui. Celui-ci posa son front contre son épaule et dit d'une voix éraillée:

- Ils veulent me tuer, mon oncle.

- Personne ne te veut de mal, dit-il en caressant doucement le dos du plus jeune. Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Je suis là, Kili... Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal. Que ce soit Azog, nos amis, Fili ou même... les _arbres_, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Je te protègerais.

Son neveu se détendit légèrement entre ses bras. Alors Thorin se souvint de cette chanson que Dís chantait à ses fils, lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'enfants. Il se rappela l'avoir entendue la chanter avant qu'ils ne s'endorme, lorsqu'ils étaient malades, ou lors des nuits de cauchemars. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des paroles, alors il se contenta de la fredonner, en berçant doucement le corps tremblant de Kili. Après quelques minutes, il le sentit enfin se détendre, emporté par le sommeil.

Fili, lui, était loin d'être aussi détendu que son frère. Il avait du retenir ses larmes en entendant son oncle fredonnait, et il se tenait maintenant près de Dwalin et Gandalf, tremblant d'inquiétude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais sa voix resta tremblante lorsqu'il demanda:

- Que lui arrive-t-il, Gandalf...?

Le mage sembla réfléchir un instant puis dit d'un ton grave:

- L'avez vous vu ingérer quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire?

Fili se rappela des champignons et un tremblement secoua son corps. La main de Dwalin se posa sur son épaule, rassurante.

- Ces champignons... Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, Gandalf, mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

Le magicien tourna la tête vers lui et, au lieu des réprimandes qu'il s'était attendu à voir dans ses yeux, il ne vit que de la compassion.

- Comment étaient ces champignons, jeune Fili?

- Blancs... Longs. Et fins. Avec un chapeau orangé.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Fili leva les yeux sur Gandalf:

- Vous savez ce qu'il a?

- Certains champignons ont des propriétés... étonnantes... Votre frère est victime de son propre esprit.

- Que pouvons nous faire...?

Le mage secoua la tête:

- Pas grand chose, je le crains. Son corps doit éliminer les champignons. Cela se fera naturellement. Il faut lui donner du temps.

Fili jeta un regard inquiet à son frère, que Thorin avait allongé dans l'herbe et couvert de son chaud manteau. Le Prince Nain s'assit près de son neveu et Fili hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre. Il s'installa sans un mot à côté de son frère et dégagea les mèches de cheveux de ses sourcils froncés.

Alors, Fili pria ses ancêtres pour que le corps de Kili ne se débarrasse rapidement de ces champignons.

* * *

_Je ne me suis pas vraiment relue, désolée s'il y a des fautes. _

_J'ai jamais été sous bad trip au champis, ni sous quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'alcool, d'ailleurs (si on peu appeler ça des bad trips), j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me renseigner, mais je sais que certains points ne sont pas réaliste. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon._

_A bientôt pour la dernière partie!_


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Last one!

Enjoy, les enfants!

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Fili n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son frère depuis que celui-ci s'était endormi. Assis près de lui, adossé contre le tronc d'une arbre, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. L'inquiétude le rongeait depuis que Kili s'était jeté sur leur oncle et, malgré le fait qu'il semblait bien dormir, Fili se sentait loin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il soupira une énième fois, se passant une main sur son visage, arrangeant un peu sa barbe et les tresses de sa moustache au passage. Un craquement derrière lui le fit se tendre légèrement, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner quand il sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Thorin n'était pas généreux en geste d'affection. Aussi, les deux frères avaient appris à les accepter sans broncher, et même à les chérir, lorsque cela arrivait. Le Roi-Sans-Trône s'assit près de Fili et dit à voix basse, pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller le cadet:

- Comment ça va...?

Fili renifla légèrement avant de répondre:

- Au moins, il dort bien.

- Et toi...?

Il tourna la tête vers son oncle, légérement surpris par la question, avant d'hausser les épaules:

- Inquiet. Je présume que c'est normal.

- Oui. J'imagine que ça l'est.

Une façon pour Thorin de dire sans vraiment le faire que lui aussi était inquiet. Fili observa son cou, à peine visible, de là où il se trouvait, caché par la barbe et les cheveux de son oncle, mais il savait très bien qu'il s'y trouvait la marque bleuissante des mains de son frère:

- Il faut que vous l'excusiez, mon oncle... Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'il faisait...

- Je sais, Fili, l'interrompit Thorin. Il est déjà pardonné. Personne n'a été blessé, pas même lui, et c'est l'important.

Il observa le plus jeune de ses neveux, qui dormait profondément, puis jeta un oeil rapide au reste de la compagnie avant de souffler:

- Tente de te reposer un peu, Fili. Je ne te chargerais pas de tour de garde, cette nuit. Veille sur ton frère et sur toi même.

Fili acquiesça en silence et remercia son oncle avec un sourire fatigué. Celui-ci baissa légèrement la tête pour lui répondre et retourna près du feu, non sans un regard inquiet à Kili et une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Fili. Le jeune nain s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre son tronc et leva les yeux sur le toit de feuilles qui les surplombait, étendant ses jambes de façon à ce qu'elles reposent sur celles de son frère endormi. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir et se laissa bercer par les discussions des autres membres de leur compagnie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le campement était silencieux. Tous les nains dormaient, ainsi que Bilbo, et seul Gandalf était encore éveillé, entretenant le feu en marmonnant presque inaudiblement. Fili s'étira doucement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, puis baissa les yeux sur son frère. La panique dont il pensait s'être débarrassée revint au galop dans sa poitrine quand il vit la couche vide de Kili. Il se redressa d'un bond et parcouru le campement du regard, sans parvenir à trouver son jeune frère. Le mage, interpellé par le mouvement, tourna la tête vers lui puis lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de désigner la forêt:

- Je l'ai vu filer entre les arbres, chuchota-t-il. Vu sa condition, il ne doit pas être loin.

Fili fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction indiquée par le magicien, maudissant intérieurement celui-ci de ne pas avoir arrêté son frère avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les bois. Mais Gandalf ne s'était pas trompé: Kili n'était pas allé bien loin. Il n'avait pas parcouru plus de quelques mètres avant de le trouver à genoux dans l'herbe, sa main droite appuyée sur l'arbre près de lui. Fili se rua vers son frère s'accroupit à côté de lui, posant une main entre ses omoplates. Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Kili s'essuya la bouche du dos d'une main tremblante et le regard qu'il lança à son frère était empli d'excuses et de honte. Fili baissa les yeux et fronça le nez en voyant le contenu de l'estomac de son frère qui gisait dans l'herbe froide.

- Désolé, souffla Kili d'une voix tremblante.

Fili reposa les yeux sur lui et secoua la tête:

- Ça va... Comment tu te sens?

Le cadet réfléchi et répondit en roulant des yeux:

- J'ai connu bien mieux.

- Tu pense que tu vas vomir encore une fois? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement le dos de Kili.

- Non... Je crois que c'est bon.

Fili hocha la tête puis se releva, avant d'aider son frère à en faire de même. Celui-ci semblait épuisé. Ils retournèrent en silence vers le camp, et Kili se rallongea bien vite sous sa couverture. Cette fois, Fili s'installa à ses côtés et Kili se tourna vers lui pour coller son front contre son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et murmura, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres mais aussi pour que leur conversation reste privée:

- Je suis désolé...

Fili esquissa un sourire:

- Ça te servira de leçon.

- J'étais persuadé que... Ça semblait si vrai.

- Gandalf a dit que les champignons que tu avais mangé avaient des propriétés particulières et que tu étais victime de ton propre esprit.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait tué...

Cette dernière phrase avait été presque inaudible, mais elle n'avait pas échappé à l'oreille de Fili. Tout comme le frisson qui secoua le corps de son frère. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras sous sa nuque, l'autorisant à poser sa tête contre son torse, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier de faire. Fili baissa les yeux et aperçut un fine pellicule de sueur couvrir le front de Kili. Il jura intérieurement avant de vérifier sa température du bout de ses doigts. Celle-ci semblait normale.

- Tu te sens fiévreux?

- Pas vraiment...

Il fit la moue et posa son menton sur la tête de son frère.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu n'étais pas réel...

- Tu voyais les arbres bouger... Rien que ça excuse tout ce que tu as pu faire d'autre.

- Est-ce que je t'ai blessé en te bousculant?

Fili sentait encore ses muscles du dos lui rappeler désagréablement le choc contre l'écorce, mais il soupira:

- Je m'en sortirais avec quelques bleus. Rien que tu ne m'ai pas déjà fait.

Kili hocha la tête et, après un long silence, il demanda d'une voix tremblante:

- Azog n'était pas Azog, n'est-ce pas...?

Son frère secoua la tête:

- Tu t'en es pris à Thorin.

Kili gémit et se cacha le visage contre la tunique de son frère:

- Par Durin, il doit m'en vouloir...

- Personne ne t'en veut. On a eu peur pour toi. Chacun d'entre nous. Surtout Thorin. Surtout moi.

- J'ai eu peur aussi...

Fili serra un peu plus son frère contre lui et ferma les yeux. Lavoix de son frère lui parvint une dernière fois avant que tout deux ne sombrent dans le sommeil, lui arrachant un sourire:

- Je me méfierais des champignons, à l'avenir...

Alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté de la frontière des rêves, Fili songea qu'il ne devrait surtout pas laisser son frère préparer le repas. Et ce, leçon apprise ou non.

* * *

Je sais pas si la position de Fili et Kili sur la fin en choque certain. Ce genre de position est très naturel chez moi, aussi bien avec mon frère que mon père. Peut être que ça l'est moins quand il s'agit de deux hommes. Meh, whatever.

En tout cas, c'est honteusement court et, non, je ne suis pas fière de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça.

Sinon, vous me reverrez, prochainement, puisque j'ai en cours un Hurt!Thorin et j'ai commencé un pseudo Hurt!Fili hier soir, qui se terminera sur du Hurt!Kili, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en foutre plein la tronche, à notre Kili.

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine, donc :)


End file.
